Lead Me On
by withadream13
Summary: No one should be alone on Valentine's


_**NOTES:** My mother language it's not English and although is beta'd it might contain mistakes._  
_**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these characters. Obvious if I did Jen would never be dead!_

_

* * *

  
_

_I wanna touch your skin, I wanna taste it_

_I wanna feel that love like we used to make it_

It was late at night when Jen took a look at her calendar. A special day was coming. She had never really thought or cared about it until now. She had been denying it, pretending those feelings were dead. It was all a lie. They might have been buried deep in her heart but they were alive, very much alive. His touch still gave her chills. His cranky smile still made her giggle. And his deep blue eyes, she could get lost every time. She felt a gulp in her throat. A crazy thought run through her mind but did she have the guts? She kept looking at the calendar.

Gibbs was sitting at his desk all by himself. His team had already finished the papers and had gone home. Gibbs stood behind finishing his papers. When he was done he headed upstairs. As always he didn't knock at the door.

_Here it is_ – he said as he dropped the papers on Jen's desk

Jen jumped on her chair. She was lost in her thoughts.

_I didn't mean to scare you, Jen _– said Gibbs

_I … I was thinking about something _– she blushed

_I'm going home. You should go too_, _Jen _- said Gibbs

As she didn't reply he headed to the door. He was almost by the door when he heard her heels against the floor

_Jethro _– her voice made him stop

_Yes, Jen? _– he asked unsure of what was going on

She tried to avoid his eyes but she just couldn't. He kept staring at her as she didn't talk.

_Are you doing anything tomorrow? _– she finally asked

_No, not really. Why?_ – he asked with curiosity

_Do you wanna go out?_ - noticing his glare she added – _as two friends_

Gibbs smiled before leaving. Jen went after him

_So what about tomorrow? _– she asked confused with his reaction

_I'll be waiting for you Jen_ – he replied without stopping or turning back

The biggest smile appeared on Jen's face as she turned back to her office.

_Well, I love you guys_ – said DiNozzo as he got up of his chair – _but I really need to go. You see, I have this beautiful lady waiting for me_ – a stupid grin appeared on his face as he put on his jacket – _I'll see you all tomorrow! _

_Oh, boss if you don't mind I gotta go too_ – said McGee as he got up

_You got a date?!_ – said DiNozzo in shock as he turned back

_Yeah_ … _you got a problem with that?_ - replied McGee

_Not at all, McLucky!_ – said DiNozzo smiling

_Since everybody is leaving, I think I'm going too_ – said Ziva as she turned her off her computer.

_Don't tell me you got a date too? _– asked Tony

Ziva laughed – _You didn't actually believe you were the only one? _

Tony looked at her in disbelief.

_Close your mouth, Tony _– said Ziva laughing as she picked up her bag

_Are you going to stay here boss? _– asked McGee as he got next to DiNozzo

_Yeah _ – replied Gibbs

_Are you sure? _– asked McGee once more

Gibbs stared at McGee.

_McRomeo, let's go_ - said DiNozzo as he grabbed McGee's arm

Gibbs laughed as his team walked to the elevator. He looked upstairs and a grin appeared on his face. He kept smiling as he went back to his papers. He wasn't sure what he was doing only that he had to kill time and that was killing him. Why? He didn't know, they were only going out as friends after all.

Gibbs was so lost in his own world that he didn't hear Jen coming down the stairs.

_Ready?_ – she simple said

Gibbs looked up meeting her gaze. He smiled as he said _yes_. He got up from his chair, his eyes checking her out. She was wearing a strap purple dress that hit just a little bit above her knee, the cleavage wasn't much just enough to let him leering. And to make it perfect she was wearing black high sandals that made her legs stand out even more.

_Are you just gonna keep staring at me? _– she said calling his attention

Gibbs just smiled and grabbed his coat. He put his hand on her lower back as they headed to the elevator.

_Are we going anywhere fancy?_ – asked Gibbs intrigued

_Why? _– wondered Jen

_You're wearing a dress! _– he stated

_It's just a dress, Jethro _– replied Jen with a small giggle

They went on Jen's car although Gibbs didn't allow her to drive. But since it was Jen who knew where they were going she had to give him the directions. Following Jen's directions Gibbs drove them to their favorite Chinese restaurant in town. A smile appeared on his face.

_I told you we weren't going anywhere fancy_ – she said reading his mind

Gibbs opened up the door and left the car. He waited for her before starting walking in the direction of the restaurant. Jen took his arm and let her head fall in his shoulder. She smiled. Once inside the restaurant, Gibbs helped Jen taking out her coat before taking out his own. They ordered their favorite meal and a bottle of red wine. Gibbs looked around the restaurant was full with couples sharing love through each other.

_It's Valentine's_ – said Jen noticing Gibbs

_Did you bring me here 'cause it's Valentine's? _– he asked her intrigued

_Jethro, no one should be alone on Valentine's _– she replied before drinking her glass of wine

Gibbs stared at her before his thoughts were interrupted by the waiter. They enjoyed their food. There were no words about work, well at least no directly. They didn't talk about their jobs but about his team, their family. He caressed her hand although he was afraid she would push him away. But she didn't. Instead she smiled the brightest smile he had seen in awhile. She caressed his hand back making him grin, the same grin that could always melt her heart. They talked about the present and remembered the past. Time flew by. Stubborn as she was Jen didn't let him paid the bill.

_I was the one who invited you _– she simple said giving her card to the waiter

Gibbs rolled his eyes, he knew there was nothing he could to make her change her mind.

_I don't wanna go home _- said Jen when he parked the car in front of her house

_Then don't _- replied Gibbs

_But I don't wanna be alone too! _– she stated

_What do you want? _ - he softly asked her

_A walk? _– she asked innocently

She didn't have to ask twice, the moment after he was by her side of the car waiting for her to get out.

_So let's go _– he said holding her hand in his.

The starts were shinning more that night. The moon was brighter that mine. Her smile was more captivating than ever. His grin just made her heart melt more. He let go off her hand only to put his arm around her waist and bringing her closer to him. She closed her eyes and smiled. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he kissed her hair. Suddenly Gibbs laughed.

_What are you laughing about? _– she asked with curiosity

_If Abby would see us … _- replied Gibbs still laughing

_She would jump right into us! And DiNozzo … _ - finished Jen

_He wouldn't get that stupid smirk out of face! But Ziva and McGee … _ - continued Gibbs

_They would just stare at us! Ducky wouldn't be surprise _– said Jen

_No, he wouldn't. Jen … _ - Gibbs tried to say something

_If you're going to talk about the past then don't, the present is perfect. _ - she stated

Gibbs only pulled her even closer to his body before kissing the side of her head. She put an arm around his middle and snuggled closer to him. The starts were shinning even more. The moon was brighter than before. Her smile was bigger and his grin was still there. His arm around her waist fit perfectly. It seemed that Paris had never ended.

_Here we are … again _- said Gibbs has they reached to the front of her house

_Yeah … how are you going home? _– asked Jen remembering that they had brought her car

_I'll just call a cab _– replied Gibbs

_So I guess I'll see tomorrow then _– said Jen before kissing his cheek and turning her back to him

_If I kissed you would I make this official a date? _– he said all of suddenly before grabbing her arm and making her falling into his chest.

She looked him in eyes, there were dark blue. His eyes looked for an answer on hers. They were bright, brighter than before, the kind of green brighter he had always loved. It was her way to say _yes_. He crashed his lips on hers. His tongue started begging for an entrance and she happily let it in. He let go of her arm and put his arms around her waist as she held herself on his neck. The starts were still shinning. The moon was still brighter. The cold night suddenly got warmer. It felt like the whole world had disappeared. It was just the two of them. They weren't the Director and the Agent. They were simple Jenny and Jethro. And Paris had never ended.

* * *

_**Music:** Lean Me On - Gloriana_


End file.
